A soda please
"A soda please" is the first episode of Neizov. This episode features Eyes, Colmillos and Mel. Synopsis Eyes is thirsty while running through the park so he will buy a refreshment in the van of Mel but later regret to know what they are the soft drinks and everything that began as a quiet day will end in tragedy. Investments * Eyes * Mel * Colmillos * Lumpy * Cuddles * The Mole * Flippy * GigglesCategory:Episodes Plot Eyes is running happily through the park but suddenly he feels very thirsty. In the distance, on the top of a hill, he sees the Mel van that is selling soft drinks. After a long time of climb finally reaches the top and he asks Mel for a soda. Because Eyes does not specify the type of soda she wants Mel grabs the nearest can and pours it into a plastic cup, Eyes takes the glass and takes a sip. He, surprised by how good the soda was, finished it in a single drink and after this asks for one more. A while later we see a lot of plastic cups thrown around the van and Eyes asks Mel what flavor are the soft drinks. Mel picks up a can and shows it to he, then grabs the trash bag with all the empty cans to throw away. Eyes takes the can and observes that it is of lemon, suddenly he lets out a deep cry of terror and runs away. Mel gets scared and drops the bag over the driver's seat where Lumpy is. One of the cans hits the handbrake lever and the van slides down the hill downhill. Mel, frightened and screaming, asks Lumpy to brake but a can under the brake prevents him, to which Mel points the handbrake, Lumpy grabs it and breaks it, which makes Mel scream even more. Lumpy, not knowing what to do, decides to throw himself out the window. In a change of scene Colmillos is seen shouting to Cuddles but suddenly the van of soda surpasses to him. Cuddles to see this breathe a sigh of relief but suddenly Lumpy appears rolling downhill and splits him in half with his antlers. Lumpy keeps rolling until he stops. In another scene change Mel is still in the van that approaches a cliff until finally it falls by him and the van explodes killing Mel. Lumpy, seeing the explosion, takes out of his pocket sunglasses and puts them on while watching the explosion. In another change of scene Eyes continues running, scared and shouting and when crossing by a street is run over by The Mole. Flippy, seeing this gives him a psychotic outbreak, takes out a knife and starts chasing Giggles. Finally Lumpy, with sunglasses still on, pulls out a can of lemon soda and takes it but suddenly he hears a cry from Giggles and looks around but when he does not see anything unusual he shrugs and takes it back the soda. At that moment the episode ends. Deaths and Wounds Deaths * Colmillos is run over by the van. * Cuddles is cut in half by Lumpy. * Mel dies in the blast of the van. * Eyes is run over by The Mole. * Giggles could have died for Flippy. (Debatable) Wounds * Lumpy suffers several scratches and blows due to his fall. Trivia * To make this episode the creator was inspired by Regular Shows and SpongeBob SquarePants. * No character from the creator survives in this episode. * The part where Lumpy puts on his glasses is a reference to a meme. * Eyes was responsible for the deaths although he did not do it directly. * At first this episode was to be part of a series of the creator's own along with "Classes Recycling" and "A deadly dull shopping". Category:Fan episodes Category:Debut Episodes